


one for the ages

by arabmorgan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: “Why can’t you just focus on the fact that I look hot?” Wooyoung demanded. “My arms are out and everything. You can totally see my muscles!”“If I wanted to see muscles I would look at San,” Yeosang shot back with a sniff.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	one for the ages

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [one for the ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053712) by [chedrixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx)



> Because we all got wrecked by 200626 Wooyoung.

There was something very compelling about Jung Wooyoung.

Of course, Yeosang supposed it was only natural for him to think that way, considering he spent most nights kissing Wooyoung. He just couldn’t help thinking that perhaps it was selfish of him, that he so enjoyed the way Wooyoung looked when he was unsmiling – when his expression was set in concentration as they practiced, or that vague look of annoyance that sometimes crossed his face when they had to make their way through a crowd.

Maybe it made the times he smiled at Yeosang feel that much more special.

Either way, it amused him to see the pictures of Wooyoung popping up online as they left the KBS building, looking almost angry and with his mouth half-open in that ridiculous way Yeosang was constantly teasing him about.

“Look at that,” he said, pushing the phone into Wooyoung’s hands, his lips tilting into a smirk. “Why do you always do that? One day something’s going to get in there.”

Wooyoung glanced down for only a moment before sputtering in protest. “Why can’t you just focus on the fact that I look hot?” he demanded. “My arms are out and everything. You can totally see my muscles!”

“If I wanted to see muscles I would look at San,” Yeosang shot back with a sniff, although he relented just a little at the sulky look on Wooyoung’s face. “I like this though.” He hooked his fingers through the chain around Wooyoung’s neck and tugged lightly, making him squawk in surprise.

“Not in the car please,” Hongjoong said lazily from the front, but there was a distinct note of warning in his voice. Yeosang immediately settled his hands back in his lap, his neck growing warm with acute embarrassment as he glanced away. He didn’t think he would ever get used to being called out like that, even if it was just by Hongjoong.

Wooyoung shot him a sideways glance and snickered, his eyes bright with triumph, but he patted Yeosang’s thigh comfortingly all the same.

The truth was, Yeosang _did_ think that Wooyoung looked hot in that outfit. Of course, he thought that Wooyoung looked attractive practically all the time, bedhead and all, even if he’d never say it aloud, but _this_ Wooyoung, the one sitting beside him dressed in black and who looked perhaps just a little mad in the pictures, made something in his stomach churn.

The members all scattered back to their rooms the moment they were back at the dorm, eager to rest or, in San and Yunho’s case, get a couple of games in before they had to leave once more for KCON. Yeosang collapsed onto the floor against the wall with a sigh of relief, still scrolling through his phone as Wooyoung shut the bedroom door behind them.

“Are you still looking at photos of me?” Wooyoung teased, his voice casual and amused as he rummaged through the closet for clean clothes. It was obvious by his tone that he believed Yeosang was doing anything but that, and Yeosang froze guiltily, his fingers halfway through zooming in onto yet another picture.

“Of course not,” he said carefully, but Wooyoung had always been able to read him in the way no one else could.

Turning with his brows raised, dark hair curling stiffly about his eyes, Wooyoung said in amazement, “You _are_. Are they from today? Show me!” Lunging forward, he almost crashed onto the ground beside Yeosang in his excitement, snatching Yeosang’s phone right out of his hands with a gleeful chuckle.

“Wooyoung!” Yeosang snarled, digging his fingers into the other boy’s sides, teeth gritted as Wooyoung wriggled away from him, as slippery as a fish.

Wooyoung wasn’t even on Twitter anymore. He had pulled up the photo gallery, movements slowing as he turned back to face Yeosang, eyes bright with mischief.

“Why did you save so many pictures of me?” he asked, half-laughing even as he stood, waving the phone out of Yeosang’s half-hearted reach. “I’m literally right here. I haven’t even changed out yet.” He flexed one arm dramatically with a grunt, and Yeosang rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he muttered, and Wooyoung softened in an instant, recognising his surrender. Tossing Yeosang’s phone onto the bed, he stepped forward, prowling towards Yeosang until he quite suddenly found his back pressed against the wall, so quickly that he barely even had time to blink at Wooyoung’s sudden change of mood.

Not that he was about to complain.

“Is it the arms?” Wooyoung whispered, his grin wide with anticipation as he grabbed hold of Yeosang’s waist. “Do you like my arms that much?”

“It’s not your stupid arms,” Yeosang muttered, annoyed, a breathless hum leaving his throat as Wooyoung’s fingers threaded through the soft strands at the nape of his neck and tugged, his other hand kneading lightly against Yeosang’s hip.

“But I look hot,” Wooyoung pressed, and Yeosang’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he let out an exasperated sigh. He knew Wooyoung, and he knew how this little scene of theirs always played out. Wooyoung would push and push in that cajoling tone of his, never knowing how or when to stop, his breath warm and tempting against Yeosang’s skin, until Yeosang finally gave in.

He always gave in to Wooyoung in the end.

“Fine, you do look hot,” he conceded, the corners of his mouth curling upwards ever so slightly, and he had the pleasure of watching Wooyoung’s entire face light up at that, a slow brightening of joy and affection as the words registered.

Yeosang just looked at him quietly, captivated as he always was. He looked until there was nothing else in his field of vision but Wooyoung, and then he closed his eyes and tipped his head, and waited for their lips to meet.

A Wooyoung who looked mad was undeniably hot, but Yeosang thought that perhaps he liked this Wooyoung best of all – the one who smiled at him like the sun, like there was nothing else in the world he’d rather be looking at right then.


End file.
